


The Banshee Of Suspria Manor

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Too long now where to begin.





	The Banshee Of Suspria Manor

Michelle Enrol is getting off The Train To Paris France from Cannes,France and she is Journey Tired as She Walks down to Suspria Dance Manor.


End file.
